That one kiss
by Chaotic-obsession4eva
Summary: Funny how an argument over romance can lead to new discoverys! Lackson, hints of moliver. Oneshot


**Here is my second Lackson one shot, just randomly flew into my head before.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**The song is Stand inside your love by Smashing Pumpkins**

**That one kiss**

_You and me  
Meant to be  
Immutable  
Impossible  
It's destiny  
Pure lunacy  
Incalculable  
Insufferable  
But for the last time  
You're everything that I want and ask for  
You're all that I'd dreamed  
Who wouldn't be the one you love  
Who wouldn't stand inside your love  
Protected and the lover of  
A pure soul and beautiful you  
Don't understand  
Don't feel me now  
I will breathe  
For the both of us  
Travel the world  
Traverse the skies  
Your home is here  
Within my heart  
And for the first time  
I feel as though I am reborn  
In my mind  
Recast as child and mystic sage  
Who wouldn't be the one you love  
Who wouldn't stand inside your love  
And for the first time  
I'm telling you how much I need and bleed for  
Your every move and waking sound  
In my time  
I'll wrap my wire around your heart and your mind  
You're mine forever now  
Who wouldn't be the one you love and live for  
Who wouldn't stand inside your love and die for  
Who wouldn't be the one you love_

Lilly smiled as she walked up to the Stuarts front door, listening to 'With you' by Chris Brown on her ipod.

"He's so sweet, I love Chris brown" she murmured, knocking on the door and waiting.

The door opened and Jackson stood there, wearing boxers and nothing else.

Lilly blushed red and went completely speechless.

"What do you want?' Jackson asked rudely.

"Hello to you too and where's your clothes?" Lilly managed to ask.

"I'm playing ps2" Jackson stated matter of factly.

"And you need limited clothing for that" Lilly shot back.

"It's hot; anyway you didn't answer my question. Why are you here?" Jackson demanded, leaning against the door frame.

"It's not that hot and I'm here to see Miley" Lilly stated and pushed past Jackson, strolling into the kitchen and dumping her ipod on the bench.

"She's not here" Jackson answered, staring pointedly at Lilly.

"Really, where did she go?' Lilly asked, folding her arms across her chest and leaning against the bench.

"Out on a date with Oliver and dads at a meeting so it's just me here" Jackson said.

Lilly let out an exasperated sigh.

"She's doing it again" Lilly snapped.

"Doing what, wait why do I care" Jackson suddenly exclaimed and walked back over to the couch.

"She was supposed to be doing homework with me tonight but obviously she cancelled for Oliver, didn't even tell me" Lilly said and walked over to Jackson who stared at her.

"Thought you'd be happy for your friends and besides you don't have them making out on your couch all the time" Jackson retorted and UN paused his game.

"I am, just hate being a third wheel or in this case a lone wheel anyway what are ya playing?" Lilly asked, sounding half interested.

"Do you really care?" Jackson said, smirking.

"No not really but I might as well wait for the love birds to come home, that is if you don't mind me being here" Lilly stated, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Whatever, I'm not doing much and the game is Grand theft auto: vice city" Jackson said.

"Hmm, can I play" Lilly said, sitting next to him and watching Jackson move his character down a street, shooting at random people.

"Ok here, knock yourself out" Jackson stated, tossing her the controller.

"Gee thanks, what's happening here" Lilly pondered, making the character move around a corner.

"Nothing much just murder and destruction, the usual. Have you not playing this before?" Jackson asked.

"I have, just not in awhile...Hmm where to go now" Lilly said, moving the character down a road and near some random people, getting the gun out and shooting.

This carried on for awhile till a star appeared in the corner after a cop walked past and noticed the character shoot someone.

The cop in turn started to shoot.

"What's going on now?" Lilly asked, making her character run from the bullets.

"You have a cop after you" Jackson said as if discussing the weather.

"Oh how do I stop it...? Hey I remember you need to get a star, there's one" Lilly exclaimed and steered her character into the bushes and through the star symbol.

"Now you need to rebuild your life" Jackson said.

"So you need to get pizza"

Lilly nodded and walked the character over to the pizza shop, going over to the menu and watching the life go up.

"Great job" Jackson said, giving her thumbs up.

"Sure, um how long did Miley say she would be?' Lilly asked, setting the control down.

"I think three hours or something, she only left half an hour ago" Jackson said, leaning forward and turning the ps2 off.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure why not" Lilly answered.

"Ok I'll be right back" Jackson said and walked over to the stairs.

"There's some popcorn in the cupboard if you want to get it ready" Jackson stated and disappeared up stairs.

"Put some clothes on why you're up there" Lilly called after him and walked over to the kitchen and opened the cupboard, pulling out the popcorn bag.

"Sure babe" Jackson called back, Lilly rolled her eyes but giggled to herself.

She put the popcorn into the microwave and leant over the bench, tapping her fingers against the counter.

'_This is weird; I actually didn't mind Jackson shirtless. He doesn't have a bad chest' _

Lilly mentally slapped herself.

"Stop it Lilly, it's Jackson" she whispered, shaking her head.

'_Yes but he is good looking'_

Lilly shock her head from those thoughts at the same time as her pocket vibrated.

Lilly took out her phone and sighed, noticing the name Miley flashing on the screen.

"Hey best friend" Lilly answered sarcastically.

"Hey Lil are you at mine?" Miley asked, ignoring the sarcasm.

"Yes and you're not" Lilly answered.

"I know I'm sorry; I sorta made plans with Ollie today and forgot we had our assignment" Miley apologized

"And I suppose you'll tell Mrs. Storges that too" Lilly retorted.

"Don't be like that" Miley sighed.

"Whatever, when ya gonna be here?" Lilly asked, watching the popcorn popping.

"Um probably another hour, are you going to wait?" Miley asked.

"Might as well but please don't rush on my account, have fun with little Ollie" Lilly hissed.

"I will oh and he's not little" Miley responded and giggled.

"Gross please don't make me vomit, I'll see when you get here" Lilly said.

"Ok bye" Miley answered.

Lilly shut her phone and shoved it in her pocket.

"Bye" Lilly muttered and opened the microwave just as the popcorn finished.

Lilly grabbed a bowl and tipped the popcorn into it.

"Ok got the movies" Jackson announced and walked into the kitchen.

"Good and you're dressed, well done" Lilly exclaimed, glancing at him.

Jackson ignored that and grabbed the popcorn, shoving a handful into his mouth.

"Classy, let's see what you got here" Lilly stated and pulled the movies forward.

"Superbad, Grandma's boy, hostel um Jackson where's the romantic comedies?" Lilly asked.

"Pfft, you mean Chick flicks. Did you really think I would own one of those" Jackson answered and shoved more popcorn into his mouth.

Lilly shock her head and walked over to the stairs.

"I'll be right back" she said and disappeared up stairs, arriving a minute later and brandishing a movie.

"Did you get that from Miley's room, I didn't know she owned any" Jackson said sarcastically.

"She always rents them rather then buying any, she's weird like that"

Lilly ignored him and placed the movie in front of him.

"Never been kissed" Jackson exclaimed, his mouth falling open and bits of popcorn falling out.

Lilly walked over and closed his mouth.

"It's this or Notting hill" she said, smirking.

"Never been kissed it is" Jackson said swallowing his mouth full and grabbing the popcorn bowl and walking over to the couch.

Lilly grinned and walked over, jumping onto the couch and stretching out.

Jackson put the movie in and grumbled to himself as he walked over; he glanced at Lilly who was smiling innocently.

"Is there any room left?" he asked.

"Fine I was comfortable you know" Lilly said as she sat up to make room.

"Thanks" Jackson said and sat down; Lilly smirked, draping her legs over his.

"Do you mind" Jackson said, eyeing her.

"No I don't" Lilly retorted and giggled, she grabbed the remote and pressed play as the DVD had reached menu screen.

"Good then you can hold the popcorn" Jackson stated and grabbed the bowl, resting it on Lilly's stomach.

"This is degrading" Lilly complained as Jackson grabbed a handful, one lone piece of popcorn fell out of his hand and landed down Lilly's top.

"Here I'll get that" Jackson said, reaching forward.

"You mean you'll let me get it" Lilly retorted, reaching into her top and grabbing said popcorn.

"Yeah that's what I meant" Jackson said, ignoring the itching in his fingertips.

Lilly smirked and turned her head to face the telly.

"Who dresses like that, she must be such a geek" Jackson said, as Josie arrived on screen.

"That's the point, she starts off this way. Haven't you seen this before?" Lilly answered.

"Briefly, walked past when miles was watching. I couldn't bring myself to actually watch more then a minute of it. I steer clear of these sorts of films. Too predictable" Jackson answered and grabbed more popcorn.

"Hmm you're such a male" Lilly said and sighed.

"Yes otherwise I've been buying the wrong clothes for the past lifetime" Jackson answered.

Lilly just giggled to herself and kept her attention on the film.

"So is this movie called never been kissed because this geek whose probably 25, hasn't even kissed a guy or a women" Jackson asked after awhile.

"Be patience, it will explain soon" Lilly said, smiling at the screen.

Jackson sighed and watched the movie, suddenly Lilly let out a squeal causing Jackson to jump.

"Keep it down would you, what's made you so excited?" Jackson asked.

"This is my favorite bit, listen to what Josie say's, it's so romantic" Lilly said.

Jackson smirked and glanced at the screen.

"So she's going to finally explain about kissing" he said.

"Listen" Lilly hissed as Josie spoke:

'_That thing, that moment, when you kiss someone and everything around becomes hazy and the only thing in focus is you and this person and you realize that that person is the only person that you're supposed to kiss for the rest of your life, and for one moment you get this amazing gift and you want to laugh and you want to cry because you feel so lucky that you found it and so scared that that it will go away at the same time.'_

"It's so romantic" Lilly exclaimed and let out a love struck sigh.

"Someone hand me the bucket, that's your favorite bit" Jackson said, pretending to gag.

Lilly put the bowl of popcorn down and paused the movie.

"Jackson it's more then just an explanation, it's the in depth reason behind just a kiss. She want's a kiss _kiss" _Lilly said and folded her arms across her chest.

"What's the difference between a kiss and this kiss _kiss_ as you call it" Jackson shot back.

Lilly sat up, moving her legs off his lap and glared at him.

"You don't get it, you have shit for brains" she responded and stormed into the kitchen.

"Lilly what's got up your arse and died" Jackson said, following her.

"You didn't even listen to what she said" Lilly spat.

"It's only a movie and a silly one at that" Jackson retorted.

"You want to know what she meant, what the explanation means. It's saying that she wants a kiss that makes her weak at the knees, the kind that makes any other kiss oblivious. She wants the one kiss that makes her realize that no other kiss can compare. That my idiot friend is a kiss _kiss_" Lilly shouted and turned away sulkily.

"Ok Lilly don't get your panties in a knot, it's not my fault you haven't been kissed" Jackson answered.

"I have been kissed but just not like that" Lilly whispered and sighed dreamily.

"What's the big deal; you women imagine the whole fireworks and other crap. These movies fill your head with non existent ideas." Jackson shot back.

"It's not just the kiss that makes it a kiss _kiss_; it's the guy too ok" Lilly answered, walking past Jackson and smiling happily.

"The one that makes your heart beat fast and the one that you know you are meant to be with forever. You need both combinations for it to be a kiss _kiss_"

"Bull shit, that's what fairytales are made of and this is real life, it's once in a blue moon that you'll find 'the one' as you say. That is where the saying romance is dead came from because stupid films and idiotic fairytales gave people false hope on relationships and looks like they wrangled in another sucker" Jackson snapped and nodded his chin at Lilly.

Lilly huffed in annoyance and walked up to Jackson.

"Who hurt you enough to make you think so little of romance?" she asked.

"No body, it's just obvious that there is no such thing as happily ever after" Jackson responded and smirked.

"It's what the person makes romantic that counts, those writers believed in romance enough to want other's too as well, so is it a crime to create a romantic environment. Sure life isn't always a fairytale but it's what you make from it that counts_. Life's what you make it._ Don't you listen to your sister's advice?' Lilly said.

"It's not her advice, dad wrote those songs" Jackson answered.

"Either way, its still good advice" Lilly said and smiled knowingly.

"Come by the end of the night I'll make you believe"

"You can't make me believe anything" Jackson shot back.

"But you can answer me this, is this kiss _kiss_ thing important to you also?"

"It is, I would love to have a kiss that makes me feel so much within something so small" Lilly responded.

"Ok then, I have something for you" Jackson said and walked over to Lilly, standing in front of her and placing his hand's on her waist.

"Close your eyes" he whispered.

Lilly nodded and closed them, she felt something soft touch her lips.

Her eyes fluttered open and her mind went reeling, Jackson was kissing her.

'_Lilly kiss him back'_

Lilly didn't need to think twice, she closed her eyes and snaked her arms around Jackson's shoulders, kissing him back.

Her mind was blowing into the atmosphere and her heart was beating like crazy, her palms were sweating and her fingers were tingling including her lips and more.

'_Oh my god, I'm getting the kiss kiss from Jackson'_

Jackson was also feeling these things too, which in turn was shocking.

'_This is Lilly and you're kissing her and you're liking it'_

They both lept apart, breathing heavily.

"Um what was that for?" Lilly asked, panting slightly and looking surprised.

"I wanted to try and give you the kiss _kiss, _too see if it's real" Jackson responded, equally surprised.

"You did, that's what surprises me" Lilly stated, walking over to him and placing her hands on his chest.

"Good or bad surprise?" Jackson asked.

"Good" Lilly responded, her eyes twinkling.

"Wow who would have thought and just so you know I felt the same things you did"

"Really, told you I'd get you to believe" Lilly said, smiling.

"W..." Jackson started to say but was interrupted by Lilly's lips on his.

Jackson wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her back.

They didn't hear the door opening and Oliver and Miley entering the house.

Miley's mouth flopped open, it was not everyday you caught your best friend and brother making out in the kitchen.

Oliver just smirked; he had always thought Lilly might like Jackson but in denial just like he had once been about his feelings for Miley.

He decided to cut in to stop the awkward moment.

Lilly and Jackson broke apart upon hearing a cough.

Lilly blushed furiously when she spied the source of the cough standing next to his stunned girlfriend.

"Hey you're back early" Lilly said.

"Yeah don't you have somewhere to be right now" Jackson said, placing a hand on Lilly's back.

"Since when was this happening?" Miley asked, waving her hand in their direction.

"Um it's relatively new" Lilly responded, stepping back against Jackson incase.

Miley nodded and glanced at Oliver who just smiled.

"Ok" Miley said.

"Ok what?" Jackson asked in confusion.

"Just don't hurt her?" Miley said.

"What?' Jackson exclaimed.

"She's giving you her blessing, geez and they call me an idiot" Oliver muttered.

"No I call you a doughnut" Miley said and giggled.

"Right, so what if she hurts me" Jackson said.

"Just shut up" Lilly whispered, giggling and kissing his check.

Jackson smiled.

"Thanks miles" Jackson said, Miley just nodded and glanced over at the TV and grinned.

"Hey never been kissed" she exclaimed and dragged Oliver over.

"Um isn't there something else to watch" Oliver said

Miley glared at him and he sat down next to her quickly.

"This is good" he said nervously, Miley grinned and cuddled up to him, pressing play.

Lilly and Jackson sat next to Miley and glanced at the screen in half interest.

"So Jackson since when do you watch these movies?" Oliver asked, laughing but stopping off Miley's glare.

"Lilly picked it" Jackson said, smiling at Lilly.

"You like it, admit it..." Lilly joked.

"Oliver does have a point, you hate romantic comedies" Miley exclaimed.

Jackson placed an arm around Lilly who cuddled up to him.

He turned to the screen and smiled.

"They're actually not that bad" he answered.

**L.T x J.S**

**A/N:**

_Hope you enjoyed the Lackson one shot._

_I am planning a Moliver one next so should be up soon._

_Let me know your thoughts guys._

_Cheers_

_KAT_


End file.
